A not so peaceful Summer Break
by Shadow Kiss Canadian
Summary: Summer Break has finally arrived, so Daisuke and his family decide to visit Tokyo. There he will meet new people and learn new things. Read to learn more about this odd adventure!
1. Prologue: Preparing for Tokyo

**A not so peaceful Summer break**

If you want you can skip the following, it's just me rambling about a few things.

AN 1: It's been a while since I watch/read the anime/manga, so I apologize if the characters might be a little if not a lot OOC. Also for if the time line and the story in general doesn't make sense.

AN 2: I searched online for when summer break is in Japan and it said it's from July 21 to August 31. So I'm going with that, but if it's incorrect I'm sorry.

AN 3: Oh and if you are a Towa fan, I'm sorry to say that she will not be in this story. I only remember later that I kind of forgot about her and didn't know how to add her in when I finally did remember.

Now on with the story, well more like prologue, but whatever!

**-Line Break-**

"Daisuke, you're going to be late for school." Emiko said as her son came into the kitchen.

"It's because of all those traps you and Grandpa set up every morning." Daisuke said with a sweat drop. He grabbed a piece of toast as he quickly put his shoes on.

"But it's serves as your training. Emiko said as she came to meet her son at the front door. "Now, don't forget to be home before seven o'clock tonight."

"Whaaaat? Another night of steeling?" Daisuke whined as he got up and reached for the door nob.

"Oh no honey, don't tell me you forgot?" Emiko said with a hand on her cheek and tilt her head a bit.

"Huh?" asked Daisuke with a confused look on his face.

Emiko gave a sigh and said "We're going to Tokyo for summer break. We need to start packing tonight so we can leave first thing tomorrow."

"Oh yeah!" Realization painted Daisuke's face as he remembered their family trip for this coming summer break.

"_Dai, you're going to be late." _Dark said in a bored tone from within Daisuke's mind.

"R-right! I'm off!" Daisuke said as he ran out the door.

**-Line Break- At School, in class-**

"Ahh, made it" Daisuke breath out as he took his seat just before the bell rang.

Class started and the teacher began saying "All right class, I know you all are excited for summer break and all but lets try to work hard today before then, all right?"

The whole class agreed and soon everyone started working.

**-Time skip- Lunch-**

"Hey, Daisuke!" Saehara yelled as he walked over to Daisuke's seat.

"Hi, Saehara." Daisuke responded with his usual smile.

"You want to eat lunch together?" Saehara asked when he reached Daisuke.

"Sure!" Daisuke said, still smiling.

"So, what do you plan on doing for summer break?" Saehara asked as he took out his lunch and sat down.

"My family and I are going to Tokyo." Daisuke answered as he took out his own lunch.

"How lucky, Niwa." Riku said as she came up to them.

"O-oh, hello Miss Riku!" Daisuke stuttered out.

"Hey Harada." Saehara greeted.

"What about you? What are you doing for summer break?" Daisuke asked a little shyly.

"Risa and me are going to visit some of our relatives." Riku said.

"You guys are so lucky. I have to stay home with my dad." Saehara said while he slumped into his chair.

After that, they continued to talk about their plans for vacation along with some other things. Daisuke didn't seem to notice Satoshi watching him intently.

Once lunch was over, class started again and the rest of the day past uneventful.

**-Time Skip- Niwa Residence- **

"I'm home!" Daisuke called as he entered the house. Once he took his shoes off he began evading the traps his family normally sets out for him when he gets home.

Once he finish today's traps he made it to the living room where his mother, father and grandfather waited for him.

"Welcome home sweety!" Emiko said as she gave her son a big hug.

Kosuke simply gave him a small but warm smile and a nod of his head, which Daisuke smiled back to, before returning to his newspaper.

"Good job Daisuke! At this rate you may even be better than me when I was the phantom thief."Daiki said with a laugh.

Daisuke just gave a small nervous smile before he said that he was going upstairs to pack.

"Dinner should be ready soon so don't forget to wash up, alright?" Emiko said as she left for the kitchen.

"Alright." Daisuke called back from his position on the stairs.

Once Daisuke made it to his room and put his school things away he began packing. A little later he went to wash up and went downstairs for dinner.

"Perfect timing sweety, could you set the table please?" Emiko asked.

"Sure." Daisuke said with a nod and set the table as requested.

**-At Dinner-**

"Thank you for the food" they all said before digging in.

"So, where will we be staying when we're in Tokyo?" Daisuke asked before eating some rice.

"Your mother and I thought about renting a house because we'll be staying there for about a month." Kosuke answered his son before eating himself.

"Besides, we'll need somewhere to put the artworks that Dark will steal." Emiko said with a big smile.

"Wait, what do you mean? I thought we we're going on vacation." Daisuke said with a shock face.

"Daisuke, you should know a Phantom thief's work is never done." Daiki responded half serious half teasingly.

Daisuke simply groaned and finish his dinner.

After he was done cleaning up, Daisuke went upstairs to finish packing.

About an hour later Daisuke was done packing and got ready for bed since it was getting late. Soon Daisuke was lying in bed starring at the ceiling with Wiz curled up beside him.

"Why can't I just have a normal life without any steeling?" he asked to no one in particular.

"_Where would be the fun in that?"_ Dark asked even though he knew it was a rhetorical question.

Daisuke simply gave a small groan. Then asked "But why Tokyo?"

"_I guess some __Hikari __artwork found it's way there one way or another. Well it doesn't matter, I__'ll __steal it anyway."_ Dark said and Daisuke could just hear the smirk through his voice._ "And who knows, I might end up stealing the hearts of a few pretty girls."_ he continued, smirk still in place.

"You're awful, Dark." Daisuke groaned for the third time that night as he turned over onto his side.

"_Whatever, night Dai."_ Dark said with a shrug before getting ready to go to sleep himself.

"Goodnight Dark." Daisuke said before he feel asleep.

**-Time Skip- Morning-**

"Daisuke, It's time to get up!" Emiko called up the stairs.

"I'm up!" he replied.

Daisuke made his way downstairs avoiding all the traps like usual.

Once the family had breakfast they packed up the car and were doing a final check to make sure they didn't forget anything. When they were sure they had everything they got in the car and drove to the airport.

**-Line break- **

That's it for the prologue, I guess. Sorry if it was hard to follow or if there was any grammar mistakes.

I start school tomorrow (12th grade!) so I don't know what my schedule will be for this, but I'll try to make it work and update soon.

Until next time then!


	2. Chapter 1: First encounter

**A not so peaceful Summer Break**

Greetings! I notice that I forgot about the disclaimer last time so here it is.

Disclaimer: I do not own either anime/manga. They belong to their respective owners.

Now that that's out of the way, here is the first chapter. I hope you like it!

* * *

**-Line Break- Airport in Tokyo-**

"We're here!" Daisuke called excitedly looking around as they exited the airport.

"It's beautiful!" Emiko said matching her son's excitement and looking around as well.

"Indeed it is." Daiki agreed while Kosuke, a few feet away, was calling a taxi for all of them.

"Ok, the taxi should be here in about five minutes." Kosuke said as he walked back to where the rest of them were.

The taxi arrived exactly as said and brought them along with their stuff to the house they would be renting. Once they got there and looked the house over, they unpacked and had lunch. Now they were trying to decided what to do.

"Well I'm going to go visit the museum where the next target is!" Emiko said with a big smile and went to gather her things for the trip.

"I'll be looking further into it the artifact." Kosuke said exiting the room.

"I guess I'll help you." Daiki said following Kosuke.

Daisuke left all alone figured he go and explore a little bit and left the house with Wiz on his shoulder.

About an hour of simply walking around and looking, Daisuke came to a big park. He decided to sit on a bench and relaxed for a while and enjoy the nice weather. It wasn't that long before there was some screeching coming form the other side of the park.

Daisuke jumped to his feet in surprise. "What was that?" shocked evident in his voice as well as on his face.

"_Only one way to find out"_ Dark said from within Daisuke's mind.

"Right!" Daisuke's face showed determination, the shock fading now. He started running in the direction from where the sound came from. He notice a lot of people running away from the area screaming and picked up his pace. When he got there he quickly hid behind a tree so he was out of sight of a monster that resembled a big mutated turtle.

"Dark, what is that?" Daisuke asked in a whisper as to not be heard by the creature. His shock came back twice as hard.

"_I don't know, I never seen something like that before."_ Dark replied. He was just as surprise as Daisuke but was more confused when he saw someone floating in the air close to the creature.

"What should we do, Dark?" Daisuke asked also seeing the person who seemed to be telling the creature what to do.

Before Dark could answer him, they both notice five girls in weird costumes running up to the person and the creature.

"_We'll stay hidden until we find out more, alright Dai?"_ Dark suggested. With Daisuke nodding to show he agreed.

From their position behind the tree they could hear what was be said and heard the pink girl shout "Kisshu! How dare you disrupt the peace here!"

The person they saw floating, who they guessed was Kisshu, replied "Well well, if it isn't the Mew Mews. Come to play with my chimera animal?"

"Yeah right, we came to stop you!" this time it was the yellow girl speaking.

"Oh well, not like there is much choice. Chimera animas, ATTACK!" Kisshu shouted while pointing at the girls.

From what Daisuke and Dark could gather from the brief conversation, the creature was called a chimera animas and the group of colourful girls was something called Mew Mews.

Not too long after the fight broke out it seemed like the girls were having trouble. All of their attacks seem to bounced right off the creature's shell and came right back at them.

"Dark, shouldn't we help them?" Daisuke asked.

"_I don't know if we should be getting involved or not, but if a girl is in distress its my duty to save her."_ Dark stated. Daisuke sweat drop at Dark's motives but quickly transformed anyway.

Dark now in control, and with the help of Wiz as his wings, took to the sky. He circled the fight a couple of times to look for any weaknesses he could exploit. He noticed that whenever the purple mew would use her whip-like weapon to throw it off balance the person called Kisshu would intervene every time with his swords. So if he could distracted Kisshu he believed the girls could have a chance and that's exactly what he did. He threw a black feather in front of Kisshu in order to get his attention, which worked. Kisshu spun in the air to face him with a bit of shock on his face.

"Who are you?" he asked shock leaving his face and a question look replacing it instead.

Ignoring his question, Dark turned his head over to the Mews who looked up when they heard Kisshu asked his question. "Now is your chance." Dark said gesturing to the creature.

It took a moment but the girls came out of the shock state and quickly set to work on defeating the Chimera animas.

Kisshu about to turn towards them to stop them said "Oh no you don't!" but a black feather intercepted him and he turned back to a smirking Dark.

"I don't think so, pointy ear." Dark said still smirking.

"What!? Pointy ear!? How dare you!?" Kisshu said, looking ready to burst in anger, attacked Dark straight on. But Dark was faster and dodge all of his swings.

They both stop when they heard the screeching of the creature and both of them turned to see the last of the light of the girls' attacks fade. On the ground they saw the girls cheering and Dark turned back to Kisshu only to hear him say "This isn't over!" before disappearing.

When Dark looked back to the girls he notice a couple of boys running towards them with worried expressions. The blond one notice him and asked "Who is he?"

The pink girl was the one who respond. "We don't know, but he helped us out big time."

Dark flew closer to the ground and landed so that he was still far enough away that when he went to make his get away they wouldn't be able to stop him.

"So, anyone want to explain somethings? Like what that creature was along with who the pointy ear guy was, or better yet who you lovely girls are?" Dark said pulling out his playboy smile for the last question.

"_Dark! Did you have to __a__s__k__ it like that?"_ Daisuke complained, blushing within his own mind.

A few girls blushed at the last part along with his playboy smile, but the man with the ponytail responded calmly with "Certainly, and perhaps you could answer our questions as well?"

"That would depend on your questions." Dark responded, his smile turning into his famous smirk.

"Who are you? And why did you help us out?" Blondie basically interrogated.

"Ah ah ah" Dark said waving a single finger. "I help you out, so you should answer my questions first." Dark said, smirk never leaving his face.

The blond boy was obviously getting frustrated, but the purple girl intervened and said "Fine, well answer your questions first."

It seemed that Blondie calmed down enough to answer so he took over the explanation. "The creature you saw was what's called a Chimera animas, which are created by the aliens, also known as Cyniclons, one of which you fought. These girls are Tokyo Mew Mew, they fight these aliens to protect the earth."

Dark took a moment to take all the information in. _"Hey Dai, did you know anything about this?"_ he asked Daisuke in his head so the others wouldn't hear him.

"_No, this is the first time I'm hearing about it"_ Daisuke responded just as confused by all of this.

"Now it's your turn. Who are you?" Blondie asked again.

"I suppose I should answer." Dark said as if he was thinking about it, which irradiated Blondie even more. "I guess I'll tell you. I'm Phantom thief Dark, pleasure to meet you. As for the reason I helped you, I suppose it was because I saw five pretty girls in distress. I couldn't just walk away without helping them now could I?" that famous smirk of his still playing on his face.

"_Daaaaark! Why say it like that?"_ Daisuke complaining again from within his mind.

Most of the girls blushed once more when he explained his reason for coming to their rescue.

"Wait, Phantom thief?" the pink mew asked.

"I bet he's nothing more than a petty thief." the blue mew said in a snobby tone and turning her face away a little bit.

The green mew respond instead of Dark with "I don't think a petty thief would have wings like that." she said while pointing to Wiz in wing form, of course they wouldn't know that though.

"How does Pudding get wings like that?" the little yellow mew asked with little starts in her eyes.

Completely ignoring the odd question, Dark said "Correct miss green mew" which caused her to blush even more than before "If you don't believe who I say I am, then watch tonight's news at eight o'clock. Speaking of which I should be going, I need to prepare for tonight's heist." Dark saying the last couple of phrases more as if he was just realizing how late it's gotten.

Dark took to the air ignoring the calls for him to wait. "See you around" Dark said giving a small wave before he flew off.

**-Line Break-**

* * *

If there is any grammar mistakes, I apologize. I don't have much else to say, so like always;

Until next time!


	3. Chapter 2: First encounter (Mew style)

**A not so peaceful Summer Break**

I thought I would do the Mew Mew's point of view so I could explain some things better. It will be repetitive at some parts, I know, but I didn't know how else to do it. I was thinking of changing back and forth between the to point of views each chapter. If you find that it isn't appealing, please tell me and I will see what I can do. You can even make suggestions on what I should do.

Disclaimer: I do not own. Do I have to say anything else?

Now on with the story!

* * *

**-Line Break-**

It was summer break for the girls so they were working at the cafe full time. Everything was going how it normally went until Shirogane ran into the kitchen.

"Close the shop, the computers are picking up on a chimera animas energy signal." he said as he ran back down to pin point the exact location of the creature.

The girls quickly closed up the cafe and were out the door.

All of them pulled out their pendents ready to transform when Shirogane told them to head to the park nearest to them.

"Alright girls, let's do this! MEW MEW STRAWBERRY METAMORPHISIS!" Ichigo called out.

The others nodded and called out respectively "MEW MEW MINT METAMORPHISIS!" "MEW MEW LETTUCE METAMORPHISIS!" "MEW MEW PUDDING METAMORPHISIS!" "MEW MEW ZAKURO METAMORPHISIS!" *Que transformation music* (Watch a youtube video for transformations if you like.)

They arrived at the park and spotted the creature almost immediately. After all, how hard is it to spot a large mutated turtle causing destruction.

They also notice Kisshu floating next to it, so Mew Ichigo shouted "Kisshu! How dare you disrupt the peace here!"

Upon hearing her voice Kisshu turned to face them. "Well well, if it isn't the Mew Mews. Come to play with my chimera animas?" he said in a mocking tone.

"Yeah right, we came to stop you!" Mew Pudding shouted this time.

"Oh well, not like there is much choice. Chimera animas, ATTACK!" Kisshu shouted while pointing at the girls.

The fight only began but it was obvious after a few minutes that they were losing. All of their attacks seem to bounced right off the creature's shell and come right back at them.

They tried a few different approaches but none of them seemed to work. Mew Zakuro would try to use her whip of light to throw the chimera animas off balance but Kisshu would always get in the way. At some point though Kisshu didn't stopped them.

All of them were at least a little startled when they looked up to see a man with black wings and dark purple hair nearby Kisshu.

The man turned towards them and pointed to the chimera animas. "Now is your chance."

They soon snapped out of their shocked states and attacked the turtle creature. Mew Zakuro finally able to trap it's legs with her whip, immobilized it then pulled so it would fall onto it's back.

The rest of the girls attacked when it was clear that the creature was vulnerable. The creature let out a screech when it disintegrated and the girls cheered at finally defeating it.

Then Shirogane and Akasaka came running up to them. They all looked up and saw that Kisshu was gone, but the man with wings was still there.

Shirogane both curious and cautious, asked "Who is he?"

Mew Ichigo look over to him and answered "We don't know, but he helped us out big time."

The man flew closer to to the ground but still keep some distance before he landed. "So, anyone want to explain somethings? Like what that creature was and who the pointy ear guy was, or better yet who you lovely girls are?" he asked them, pulling out a playboy smile when he said the last part.

Some of the girls blushed but Akasaka responded calmly. "Certainly, and perhaps you could answer our questions as well?"

"That would depend on your questions." the winged man responded, his smile turning into a smirk.

Shirogane decided to take over and asked "Who are you? And why did you help us out"

"Ah ah ah" the man said waving a single finger. "I helped you out, so you should answer my questions first." he said, smirk never leaving his face.

It was obvious Shirogane was getting frustrated so Mew Zakuro intervened by saying "Fine, well answer your questions first."

Shirogane forced himself to calm down so that he could explain. "The creature you saw was what's called a chimera animas. They are created by the aliens, also known as Cyniclons, one of which you fought. These girls are Tokyo Mew Mew, they fight these aliens to protect the earth."

The man was silent for a moment, which they took as a sing of him taking in the information.

Shirogane gave him a moment then asked "Now it's your turn. Who are you?"

"I suppose I should answer." the winged man said in consideration which irradiated Shirogane even more. "I guess I'll tell you. I'm Phantom thief Dark, pleasure to meet you. As for the reason I helped you, I suppose it was because I saw five pretty girls in distress. I couldn't just walk away without helping them now could I?" that smirk still playing on his face.

The girls blushed again when he explained his motive for coming to their rescue.

"Wait, Phantom thief?" Mew Ichigo asked after processing what had just been said.

"I bet he's nothing more than a petty thief." Mew Mint said in that snobby tone of her's that she perfected.

"I don't think a petty thief would have wings like that." Mew Lettuce said while pointing to the black wings.

"How does Pudding get wings like that?" Mew Pudding asked with little stars in her eyes. Much like when she discovered Ichigo's ears were real.

Ignoring her question, the stranger named Dark said "Correct miss green mew" which caused Lettuce to blush even more than before "If you don't believe who I say I am, then watch tonight's news at eight o'clock. Speaking of which I should be going, I need to prepare for tonight's heist." as he said that he prepared to take off.

He ignored their calls of wait and took to the air. Right before he left, he gave them a small wave and a "See you around."

**-Time skip- At the Cafe-**

All of them were seated around a table in the cafe as they tried to figure out who this Dark person was.

"Ahhg! Who is he?" Ichigo asked hands messing up her hair in frustration as she slumped into the chair.

"That's what we're trying to figure out." Mint said, annoyed by her antics.

"We can't do much until we find out more about him." Shirogane said, annoyed as well but more because of the topic of discussion.

"Have any of you ever heard about him before?" Akasaka asked trying to figure it out as well.

They all thought about it but soon shook their heads.

"I guess we should wait for tonight. He did say to check the news later for proof of his identity." Lettuce said.

"There isn't much else we can do." Zakuro said almost bored of the conversation already.

The others agreed and they all thought it would be for the best if they stay at the cafe until then so they could be ready for whatever is to come.

**-Line Break-**

* * *

I hope you liked it. If there are any grammar mistakes, tell me and I'll correct them.

Until next time!


	4. Chapter 3: The heist

**A not so peaceful Summer Break**

Next chapter is finally here!

I would also like to say thank you to Miqu who suggested the name for the artwork, as well as helping me to stay motivated to keep writing this story as quickly as I have. Thank you so much! Nya!

Disclaimer: I do not own. (How do I make it clearer than that?)

Now onto the story!

* * *

**-Time skip- temporary Niwa residence- (Daisuke in control)**

After a bit of explanations about his target, _Rainbow's Grace_, and some other preparations Emiko said "Daisuke it's almost time, go put this on" as she handed him the costume Dark would wear tonight.

Daisuke didn't say anything, instead he simply gave a sigh. He- more or less- got used to his mom making Dark all kinds of thieving outfits. Not to long after he got changed he let Dark take over.

"Well, I hope the police in Tokyo can give me a good challenge." Dark said while stretching a little.

"_Don't get to full of yourself, Dark. Don't forget this won't be the same as back home. This is a big city, I'm sure they'll have better security. We need to be careful."_ Daisuke reasoned.

"Don't worry, Dai. Don't _you_ forget that I'm the best Phantom thief around." Dark said as he approach the window. "Come on, Wiz!" he called as he took off into the night sky.

The museum wasn't to far away, maybe a seven minute flight. When Dark arrived he could see a crowd of police officers, reporters with their camera crews and some civilians who heard about the heist and mostly likely wanted to see what would happen. He made it so some people would notice him briefly than hid himself out of sight.

"_Was that really necessary, Dark?"_ Daisuke asked with a small sigh.

Dark only smirked and landed in a more secluded part around the building within some bushes. He looked to make sure no one saw him then climbed to the roof of the museum. When he got to the top he entered through a ventilation shaft. Once inside, he made his way to the room that held _Rainbow's Grace_. Through one vent he was able to see his target, a small statue of a girl holding a pendant that was shaped like a rainbow.

He made sure the coast was clear, then checked for any traps. He found a couple, but made quick work of them and made his way towards his target. When he reached it he made a final check and disable the last of the traps. Now with the statue in his possession, he went to make his get away, but heard foot steps coming closer to his direction and quickly, but silently, hid in the vent he entered from and closed it just as quickly. Not to long after that, a few officers came running into the room.

"Sir! The statue is gone!" one of the lower officer shouted.

"What!? How!? Search the whole area, he couldn't have gotten far!" a higher ranking officer barked out orders.

Some left to search the other rooms while a couple stayed to look in the room they were in. They search most of the room, but it seemed like none of them thought to look up in the vents.

"_I thought this would be a lot harder." _Dark thought as he made his way out. He got to the roof problem free and called out "Wiz, come!" He took to the air and flew high up. "Dai, I think we overestimated them. I mean seriously, that took next to no effort." he said out loud as he viewed the officers bellow searching fruitlessly before taking off towards home.

When he was about two minutes away from the museum, he notice five girls in colourful outfits on a roof a few roofs away from him so he stop where he was in the air and greeted them. "Now why would five lovely ladies be out at this time of night?" he said with a smirk playing on his face. _"__Dark!" _Daisuke shouted, but was ignored.

"Because of you, of course!" the pink mew exclaimed.

"I didn't know you felt that way." Dark said still smirking.

"In your dreams!" she shouted.

"More like in yours." he said back.

She just huff and tried to changed the topic, but he could see a very light blush on her cheeks. "We came to stop you!"

"So I take it you saw my work." Dark said proudly.

"I'll admit it wasn't the work of a petty thief, but a thief is still a thief." the blue one said with the same condescending tone as before.

"It's time you return the statue you stole." the purple mew said in a calm voice underlined with a commanding tone.

"Now why would I do that?" Dark replied.

"Because stealing is wrong!" the little yellow one spoke up.

"Why would you steal in the first place?" this time the green mew spoke.

"It's what I do, so I'll be taking my leave now." Dark said preparing to take off again in a different direction.

"Oh no you don't!" the pink one yelled. She jumped from roof top to roof top in order to catch him with the other mews following her lead.

"You won't be able to catch me that easily. I am the famous Phantom thief Dark after all." Dark said flying faster with a large smirk on his face.

The chase went on for a little while, the girls tried several times to stop Dark in his tracks, but all of their attempts failed.

"_Dark, we need to stop playing around and get back home, mom will get worried." _Daisuke said.

"Oh come on, why should we stop when we're having so much fun?" Dark responded. _"I'm pretty sure you're the only one having fun here."_ Daisuke said with a small sigh.

Their small conversation was interrupted by a few shouts of "Get back here!" and "Stop!" etc. Dark looked over his shoulder to see the girls were starting to slow down and decided to tease them a little.

"Is that all? I would've expected more from a team that plans to save the earth." he said turning a little towards them. He received a few groans for his comment.

"How long do you plan to keep this up for?" the pink one yelled clearly annoyed by all of this.

"Well, as long as you keep chasing me I suppose." Dark called back.

The girls continued chasing him for another ten minutes until they were completely out of breath and had to stop. From his position in the sky Dark could see that the girls stopped on one roof and were kneeling over, trying to catch their breaths. He paused in his flight and flew a little closer.

"You won't get away from Pudding!" the little yellow one called out as she stood straight with determination shining in her eyes while the others were still panting.

"Oh really?" Dark asked, planning something. He flew down the side of the building the girls were currently on before they even realized what he was doing. Dark quickly flew into an empty alleyway before they could jumped off the roof in pursuit and transformed, giving Daisuke control.

Once the girls landed they looked around for any sign of the Phantom thief but it was clear they didn't see anything. Daisuke walked out of the alleyway and started walking down the street only for the girls to notice him and quickly intercept him to ask a couple questions.

The green one quickly asked, politely of course, "U-um, e-excuse me, have you seen a man with wings in a black outfit around here?"

"H-huh?" Daisuke stuttered "N-no, I haven't. M-may I ask why?" Daisuke answered with a small nervous smile.

"O-oh no reason, thanks for answering!" the pink one said and wave a hand as if to say just forget about it. Then she quickly ran off to look somewhere else with the other mews following.

Daisuke waited a little bit before heading in the direction of the house his family was renting. "That was to close." the spiky red head said with a sigh of relief. _"I think it went pretty well. Besides, you said we had to shake them, so I did."_ Dark said with a mental shrug. "It would have been nice to at least have a little warning before hand." Daisuke said as he continued on his way back home with Wiz bouncing onto his shoulder.

**-Time skip- temporary Niwa residence-**

When Daisuke got home he gave his mom the statue and went up to bed telling his family that he was tired. He got ready for bed and then climbed under the sheets. He laid there awake thinking about what he would do if the Mew mews showed up the next time Dark went to steal.

"_There's no point in worrying over it, Dai."_ Dark said. Daisuke picked up a mirror from on the table beside his bed.

He looked and saw not his own reflection but Dark's. "But what if they manage to catch you or if they figure out our secret?" Daisuke said in a worried tone.

"_First off, they won't ever be able to actually catch me."_ Dark said holding up one finger._ "And second they won't figure out our secret because there's no way that they would even know __who __you __are__."_ he said holding up a second finger.

"I guess you're right, but I can't help but worry. I have this bad felling for some reason." Daisuke said before giving a yawn.

"_Well the__n__ worry about it later, you should be getting some sleep now."_ Dark said as he himself gave a yawn.

"You're right." Daisuke said as he put down the mirror from where he took it.

"_Aren't I always"_ Dark said with a small smirk.

Daisuke smiled and shook his head at his other half's words and said "Good night, Dark." as he made himself comfortable.

"_Good night, Dai."_ Dark said.

Soon they were both asleep after a long, exhausting day with Wiz curled up in a ball next to Daisuke's head.

**-Line Break-**

* * *

I apologize for any grammar mistakes. The next chapter will be up soon, so until then!


	5. Chapter 4: Attempt capture

**A not so peaceful Summer Break**

I'm so sorry for not getting this done soon like I said I would, but here it is! I won't try to predict when the next one will be done, as to not give you false information. I can say that it's my goal to get the next chapter done within the month at least.

Disclaimer: I do not own.

* * *

**-Line break-**

The few hours passed by slowly, but eventually arrived at eight o'clock. They turned on the news and watched.

The TV showed a reporter outside of a museum saying something about a person who had send a warning card to the museum director that they would be stealing the statue called Rainbow's Grace.

"He warned them that he was coming? What an amateur." Mint said offhandedly.

They turned their focus back to the TV and saw that the officer in charge was being interviewed.

"What do you think of this warning, Sir? Do you think it's just a prank or for real?" the reporter asked.

"Personally, I think it's all just some joke a group of teenagers set up, but my supervisor is good friends with the museum's director. So just to appease him he sent out us to protect the artwork along with the museum." the interviewed officer said. "Besides, who would be stupid enough to send a warning in advance?" he said in a cocky voice.

"See? I bet he won't even make it pass the front gate." Mint pointed to the TV.

"But why would he use the front gate with all those people around?" Pudding asked, confusion written on her face.

Mint send a glare towards her but didn't say anything so they could hear what the people on TV had to say.

Just as the officer was saying something else, someone tap the reporter's shoulder and then pointed up. They hear a few shouts of "What's that?" until the camera tilted upwards and the group saw a figure flying through the sky with black wings.

They all knew it was Dark even before the camera could focus properly. But then two seconds later the camera lost sight of the figure.

"Where did he go?" a few people on TV as well as in the cafe asked, but no one had an answer.

"Officer, what do you think of this new development?" the reporter asked turning back to him but he ignored the question in favour of shouting out orders to his subordinates.

"I highly doubt it's any cause for worry, but I have to go now all the same." the officer said before ending the interview short.

"What now?" Lettuce asked when it was clear that the cameras wouldn't be spotting Dark anytime soon.

"You girls go over there and intercept Dark. Try to keep him in one spot until Keichiro and I can get there. We still need to get some answers from him." Shirogane said to which the girls nodded to, transformed and set out.

**-Time skip- Near the museum-**

The girls were on their way there but stopped on a roof top when they heard Shirogane calling them.

"What is it?" Mew Ichigo asked.

They all heard his voice coming from their pendants. "It's seems as thought he succeeded in stealing the statue. From what we can tell he's heading your way now."

"Got it!" they all said and prepared themselves. It was only seconds before they saw a figure with black wings coming toward them.

It seemed as though he spotted them as well, because he hovered when he was a few roofs away. "Now why would five lovely ladies be out at this time of night?" he said with a smirk playing on his face.

"Because of you, of course!" Mew Ichigo exclaimed.

"I didn't know you felt that way." Dark said holding a hand to his heart, still smirking.

"In your dreams!" she shouted.

"More like in yours." he said back.

She just huff and changed the topic to cover the fact that she was very lightly blushing. "We came to stop you!"

"So I take it you saw my work." Dark said proudly.

"I'll admit it wasn't the work of a petty thief, but a thief is still a thief." Mew Mint said in a condescending tone.

"It's time you return the statue you stole." Mew Zakuro said in a calm voice underlined with a commanding tone.

"Now why would I do that?" Dark replied.

"Because stealing is wrong!" Mew Pudding spoke up.

"Why would you steal in the first place?" this time Mew Lettuce spoke.

"It's what I do, so I'll be taking my leave now." Dark said preparing to take off again in a different direction.

"Oh no you don't!" Mew Ichigo yelled. She jumped from roof top to roof top in order to catch him with the other mews following her lead.

"You won't be able to catch me that easily. I am the famous Phantom thief Dark after all." Dark laughed, flying faster with a large smirk on his face.

The chase went on for a little while, the girls tried several times to stop Dark in his tracks, but all of their attempts failed.

They thought they heard him say something, but couldn't make out what so brushed it off. Instead they would shout things like "Stop!" and "Get back here!"

All of them were getting tired but it didn't seem like Dark was going to stop anytime soon.

"Is that all? I would've expected more from a team that plans to save the earth." he said turning a little towards them.

Most of the girls groaned at his comment but kept going.

"How long do you plan to keep this up for?" Mew Ichigo yelled clearly annoyed by all of this.

"Well, as long as you keep chasing me I suppose." Dark called back.

The girls continued chasing him for another ten minutes until they were completely out of breath and had to stop. They were knelling over themselves trying to catch their breaths when they notice Dark flew a little closer to them.

"You won't get away from Pudding!" Pudding called out as she stood straight with determination shinning in her eyes while the others were still panting.

"Oh really?" Dark asked, obviously planning something. He flew down the side of the building they were currently on before they even realized what he was doing. They jumped down in pursuit but when they got to the ground they couldn't see any trace of him.

There was almost no one around, it was pretty late, but then Lettuce saw a boy with spiky red hair walking down the street away from them and ran up to him with the others following.

She quickly, but politely asked "U-um, e-excuse me, have you seen a man with wings in a black outfit around here?"

"H-huh?" the boy stuttered "N-no, I haven't. M-may I ask why?" he answered with a small nervous smile.

"O-oh no reason, thanks for answering!" Mew Ichigo said and wave a hand as if to say just forget about it.

The girls then ran off to search somewhere else. They searched for an hour but still found nothing. They all agreed that they wouldn't be getting anywhere tonight and headed home before their families stated to worry.

* * *

**-Line break-**

I know it is a bit shorter than the rest, but it just seemed like a good time to ended it. Like always I apologize for any grammar mistakes.

Until next time!


	6. Chapter 5: Errands

**A not so peaceful Summer Break**

Sorry that I haven't updated for awhile. I've been busy with a variety of things, but here is the next chapter. It's even super long! At least compared to the other chapters. Also, thank you for the reviews! (Even if it's only two people.)

Disclaimer: I do not own DN Angel or Tokyo Mew Mew.

Now, to the story!

* * *

**-Line Break- Morning-**

Daisuke woke to hear his mother calling him down for breakfast. He got dressed and went to grab his bedroom door nob but then stop when he thought something felt off. He grabbed a towel to use to grab the door nob and then when he open it he saw on the other side that there were some wires and a small electricity generator. He was really glad for the towel now. "Even on vacation." Daisuke said upset because he could not seem to get a break from his 'training'.

After he made his way down stairs, carefully avoiding traps, he walked into the kitchen to see some breakfast laid out on the table. "Oh well done!" Daisuke's mother turned around from her position at the stove. "I was worried that the electricity on the door nob was a bit much but your grandfather convince me that you would need to be prepared for anything. In any case you should eat." she said with a warm smile.

"Right" was all Daisuke could say after hearing about the electric door nob.

As he sat down to eat his mother asked "Oh Daisuke, could you run a couple errands for me later?"

"Sure, what kind of errands?" Daisuke asked between mouthfuls.

"I need you to go to a grocery store and pick some things up for dinner tonight. Oh and I heard about this little cafe that sells these delicious desserts and was hoping you could go a buy some for after dinner." Emiko said with a smile as she cleaned up the kitchen.

"Alright, could you make a list of what you need? Oh, and where the cafe is?" Daisuke said as he finish off his breakfast.

"I'll do that as soon as I'm done with the dishes." Emiko nodded as she filled the sink up.

"I'll help dry then" Daisuke said as he grab a towel to help out.

"What a nice son I have." Emiko said with a large smile.

It didn't take to long to finish washing and drying the dishes. Afterwards Daisuke's mom wrote down what she needed and the location of the cafe just like she said she would do. Once Daisuke had the list and some money, that his mom gave to him, he set out to gather what they would need for dinner.

He walked around for a little bit until he realized that he didn't know where the grocery store was. He looked around for any help but couldn't find any clues that would help him. Then a girl with green hair in two long braids came up to him and asked in a nervous voice "U-um, e-excuse me, but are you looking for something?"

"Huh, O-oh yeah, I'm not from around here and I'm a little loss." Daisuke said scratching the back of his head with a nervous smile.

"Oh, well where are you headed? Maybe I can show you where it is." the girl smiled just as nervously but still welcoming.

"I'm looking for a grocery store." he said showing the list of things his mother gave him.

"Oh, really? That's where I'm heading now." she showed a list of her own. "If you want, we can go together." she said still nervously.

"That would be great!" Daisuke said gratefully. "Oh, by the way my name is Daiuske, nice to meet you." he said with a welcoming smile.

"I-it's nice to meet you too, my name is Lettuce." she said with a small bow.

"Well Miss Lettuce, should we get going?" he said with the same smile as before.

"Y-yes" was all she manage to say before they set off towards the grocery store with Lettuce showing the way.

The two got there no problem and found what they were looking for with only a little trouble. When they had everything they were looking for they went through the cash and met up outside of the store with their bags of groceries.

"Well, thank you for your help." Daisuke said with a grateful smile.

"Oh it w-was nothing, I was coming here anyway so it was no trouble." she said with her own smile. "Is there any where else you need to go to?"

"Well, my mom wanted me to go to this cafe to see if I could pick up some desserts for after dinner. She gave me this map but it's a little confusing." he said scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Oh well, maybe I can help again. May I see it?" she asked holding out one hand.

"Sure, here." he said handing the map to her.

She looked it over and gave a small gasp. He asked quickly "What's wrong, Miss Lettuce?"

"This the cafe I work at." she said looking up to him. "I'm heading back there now. I-if you want you can come with me." she asked nervously again.

"As long as it's alright with you." he said with a nod of is head.

She nodded and with a small smile she lead the way to the cafe.

After about a seven minute walk, the cafe came within sight. Daisuke looked at the pink building that Lettuce was leading him to when he heard a low whistle in his head. _"Wow, that is a very pink cafe."_ he heard Dark said with a smirk.

Daisuke ignored him and paid attention to what Lettuce was saying instead. "This is Cafe Mew Mew." she said with a smile

"_Strange, that name sounds familiar. And now that I think __about__ it, I feel like I__'ve__seen__ Lettuce __before__."_ Daisuke thought to himself but brushed it off as they walked up to the doors.

"Here we are. I have to go through the back doors to bring these groceries to the kitchen but please go ahead in." she said with a small smile and wave before going around back.

He pushed the doors open and was greeted by a girl about his age dressed in pink when he walked in.

"Welcome to Cafe Mew Mew, how may I help you?" she asked with a smile and a small bow.

He could hear Dark laughing when he said _"Wow, it's even more pink on the inside." _Daisuke ignored him again and answered the girl. "O-oh uh, I was looking to buy some desserts to bring home with me for my mom." he said nervously, feeling really out of place.

"Of course, do you know what you want?" she asked.

"Uh, not really. My mom didn't really specified." he stuttered out.

"Well why don't you try some for yourself and then decided?" she said with a welcoming smile.

Unsure what to do, he stood there for a couple of seconds thinking until Dark interrupted those thoughts when he said _"Go for it, what could go wrong?"_

"U-um, sure." Daisuke said still a bit unsure.

"Great! Please come this way." she said as she lead him to an empty table and handed him a menu. "Someone will come to take your order in a couple of minutes, so please be patient." she said before walking off to go greet someone else.

He placed his groceries on a chair beside him before taking a look at the menu and notice that there were a lot of different choices but eventually decided on one and waited for someone to come take his order. While he waited he looked around and notice that the place was indeed very pink, inside and out. He also notice some of the other waitresses wearing similar outfits to the first girl except different colours. _"I can't help but feel like I recognize them t__o__o, but from where?"_ he thought to himself.

His thoughts were interrupted again by a waitresses coming up to him. It didn't take long for him to recognize her as Lettuce. "Hello again, may I take your order?" she asked with a smile.

"Miss Lettuce? Oh right, you said you worked here so I guess I shouldn't be surprise." he said with a nervous smile while he scratch the back of his head.

She giggle a little at his actions and re-asked her question.

"R-right, I would like to try a piece of the strawberry cake please." he said pointing to it on his menu.

"Of course." she said as she wrote in down on a small pad of paper before taking his menu. "I'll be back in a minute with your order." she said with a smile before she walked off towards what he assumed was the kitchen.

It was a minute or two before she came back with his order. "Here you go, Daisuke-kun." she said as she set the plate down on the table.

"Thank you, Miss Lettuce." he said, which she gave a nod and a smile to, before walking off to attend to other customers.

"_So, how does it feel to be served by a pretty girl?"_ Dark teased with a smirk just as Daisuke took a bite of his cake, which cause him to cough which in turn drew a few looks towards him as consequence. He gave them a small smile to reassure them everything was alright. He took another bite as he thought, as not to draw even more attention to himself, _"Dark! Why do you have to asked it like that?"_ as he tried to enjoyed his cake.

"_Oh come on, you know you like it."_ Dark said laughing.

"_Just be quiet."_ Daisuke thought with a small groan.

"_Alright, alright. For now."_ Dark said as a small warning for future teasing.

Daisuke groan in his head again but push it all aside in order to enjoy his cake. As he ate he notice that the cafe seemed to be quite successful, if the large number of people -mostly girls- was anything to go by.

Suddenly, there was a very young girl dressed in a yellow waitress outfit in the middle of the cafe who called out "It's now time for Pudding's spinning plate performance!" as she jumped onto a large ball and pulled out several spinning plates and rolled around taking orders and serving customers.

"Wow, she's amazing!" Daisuke said in... well amazement. _"I have to admit, she__'__s pretty good." _Dark agreed. "I feel like I heard that name somewhere before though." Daisuke said a little thoughtful as he watch the show and finished his cake.

When the little girl finished her performance, everyone clapped. "Thank you, thank you! If you want to show your appreciation, please give a tip!" she said waving a small cup around with 'tips' written on it.

Daisuke sweat dropped but then notice Lettuce coming over to him. When she reached him, she asked "So, did you enjoy the cake?"

"Yeah, it was really good!" he said with a large smile and a slight tilt of his head.

"Our pastry chef Akasaka-san is really talented. He makes many wonderful desserts." she said with her own smile.

Daisuke then payed for the cake and asked "Then would it be alright if I bought a strawberry cake to bring home for my family?"

"Of course" she said as she took the money and his dishes. "I'll go get one ready for you." she said and then walked off.

She came back, not to long afterwards, with a white box with a red ribbon around it. "Here you are." Lettuce gave him the box as he gathered his things.

"Thank you, oh and uh thank you for earlier as well!" Daisuke said as he realized that he hadn't thanked her yet for showing him around.

"It was no problem, Daisuke-kun." she said while waving her hands to further prove her point. "Well then, I'll show you out." When they reached the doors she gave a small bow and said "Please come again!" with a smile.

Daisuke nodded and then left and went back home following the way he came.

**-Time skip- Niwa's temporary residence-**

"I'm home!" Daisuke said with caution. As he expected there were traps that he manage to avoid while carrying the groceries he bought. He made it to the kitchen where his mother was and help put away the groceries. He put the cake on the counter and told his mother that because she didn't specify which dessert she wanted, he simply bought a strawberry cake.

"That's fine dear, I'm glad you manage to find the stores alright." she said as she put away the last of the groceries.

"Well, at first it was hard but then someone showed me around, so it was alright." he said as he open the box to make sure the cake was fine and by some miracle it was, considering all the traps he had to avoid.

A few hours passed and the Niwas had dinner while discussing what Dark's next target would be.

Kosuke started by saying "According to the news paper, it seems that the museum nearby will be receiving a new artifact tomorrow. The grand revealing will be the day after."

Daiki took over from there "We did a some research and found out that it's a necklace made by a Hikari called _The __Golden Medallion._ It's power has been dormant for some time now, but you shouldn't underestimate it." he said with a very serious look.

"What does it do?" Daisuke asked a little nervous.

Daiki paused for a minute then said "I have no idea" with a goofy smile, scratching the back of his head.

This only caused poor Daisuke to sweat drop but payed attention when his grandfather continued.

"That's why it's all the more important that you and Dark be careful when handling it." he said without all the drama.

"Well then, I'll send out the warning card tonight so that Dark can steal it the night before it's revealing. Now with that out of the way, who wants cake?" she said as she went to retrieve the box and some plates.

Everyone enjoyed the cake and Daisuke put some strawberries aside to give to Wiz later. After cleaning up Daisuke took the strawberries upstairs to his room. When he came in he could see Wiz sniff the air before looking at him. Daisuke walked over to Wiz and leaned down "Here you go Wiz" he said as he open his hand to reveal a few strawberries, which were taken by a very happy little rabbit. Daisuke laughed at Wiz's ecstatic face as he pet him then left to let the little rabbit enjoy his treat.

Daisuke decided that he may as well start on some of his summer break homework. He wouldn't want to leave it to the last minute (Cause we saw how well that worked out for Ichigo.) and because he didn't know when the next time he would have chance would be.

After a couple more hours he got ready for bed. When he was laying in bed he thought back to the felling of familiarity when he heard Lettuce and the cafe's name. "What could it be? Even the other waitresses looked familiar." he said out loud.

"_Maybe you saw them on the street or something."_ Dark said in a bored tone.

"Maybe" Daisuke drawled-out as he closed his eyes to think about it. Then a memory came to the front of his consciousness:

_Daisuke walked out of the alleyway and started walking down the street only for five girls in colourful outfits to quickly intercept him and for the green one to asked "U-um, e-excuse me, have you seen a man with wings in a black outfit around here?"_

Daisuke's eyes snap open and he quickly sat up saying "That's it! The girls from the cafe are the Mew Mews!" as connections were made in his head. "Even the Cafe's name, Cafe Mew Mew!"

"_Congrats Dai, you solved the mystery!"_ Dark said and Daisuke could just hear the smirk.

"You knew, didn't you?" Daisuke said, suspicion filling his voice.

"_Yup!"_ Dark said, smirk evident.

"When did you figure it out? And why didn't you tell me?" Daisuke asked a little upset.

"_I had my suspi__c__ions when I heard __the Cafe's name, but they were only confirmed when I saw the girls working there. The reason I didn't tell you is because I wanted to see if you would figure it out on your own. Plus, if I told you there, you would probably draw to much attention to yourself."_ Dark explained.

As much as Daisuke hated to admit it, he probably would draw attention to himself and that would lead to even more problems. "So what do we do now?" Daisuke asked not sure what to do with this new information.

"_Not much we can do except keep doing what we've always done."_ Dark said with a small shrug.

"I guess." Daisuke said as he laid back down. With not much else to be said, the two went to sleep.

**-Line Break-**

* * *

And there you go! I apologize for any grammar mistakes.

To Miqu: I told you, you guess something right. When I saw your review that said that Daisuke should go to the cafe, I laughed because I had already written that part out.

I don't know when the next chapter will be posted, but I'll try to make it soon.

So, Until next time!


	7. Chapter 6: Groceries

**A not so peaceful Summer Break**

Here is the next chapter! Sorry it's short, repetitive and not there's much action, but I wanted to show this side of the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own DN Angel or Tokyo Mew Mew.

* * *

**-Line break- Morning- Cafe (basement)-**

"It was made clear last night that this Dark fellow is no armature. We still don't know that much about him so we will need to be careful and keep an eye out." Akasaka said showing some footage from last nights news.

"But it's possible he might not be a threat to us." Lettuce tried to reason.

"Maybe he isn't, but we can't be sure of that yet." Shirogane countered.

"So in other words, we wait." Zakuro said with her arms crossed.

The two boys nodded and the conversation ended. They went back upstairs to open the cafe and got to work.

A couple of hours went by and then Akasaka called Lettuce into the kitchen.

"Could you please make a couple errands for me? It seems were low on a few things like sugar and milk." he said once she came in.

"Of course." she said as she gave a nod. He made a list of what he would need then gave it to her. She went to get changed so she wouldn't be walking the streets in her waitress outfit and then left to go to the grocery store.

She was on her way there when she saw a boy with spiky red hair. _"That's strange, he seems familiar."_ she thought to herself.

She notice he seemed a little loss and decided to go see if she could help. "U-um, e-excuse me, but are you looking for something?"

"Huh, O-oh yeah, I'm not from around here and I'm a little loss." he replied scratching the back of his head with a nervous smile.

"O-oh, well where are you headed? Maybe I can show you where it is." she smiled just as nervously but still welcoming.

"I'm looking for a grocery store." he said showing a list of groceries.

"Oh, really? That's where I'm heading now." she showed her own list. "If you want, we can go together." she said still nervously.

"That would be great!" he said gratefully. "Oh, by the way my name is Daisuke, nice to meet you." he said with a welcoming smile.

"I-it's nice to meet you too, my name is Lettuce." she said with a bow to hide the small blush that was forming.

"Well Miss Lettuce, should we get going?" he said with the same smile as before.

"Y-yes" was all she manage to say before they set off towards the grocery store with Lettuce showing the way.

The two got there no problem and found what they were looking for with only a little trouble. When they had everything they were looking for, they went through the cash and met up outside of the store with their bags of groceries.

"Well, thank you for your help." Daisuke said with a grateful smile.

"Oh it w-was nothing, I was coming here anyway, so it was no trouble." Lettuce said with her own smile. "Is there any where else you need to go to?"

"Well, my mom wanted me to go to this cafe to see if I could pick up some desserts for after dinner. She gave me this map but it's a little confusing." Daisuke said scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Oh well, maybe I can help. May I see it?" Lettuce asked holding out one hand.

"Sure, here." he said handing the map to her.

She looked it over and gave a small gasp when she saw it was suppose to be how to get to Cafe Mew Mew. He quickly asked "What's wrong, Miss Lettuce?"

"This the cafe I work at." she said looking up to him. "I'm heading back there now. I-if you want you can come with me." she asked nervously again.

"As long as it's alright with you." he said with a nod of is head.

She nodded and with a small smile she lead the way to the cafe.

After about a seven minute walk, the cafe came within sight. Lettuce smiled and pointed to the cafe "This is Cafe Mew Mew."

They both walked up to the doors but Lettuce stop. "Here we are. I have to go through the back doors to bring these groceries to the kitchen, but please go on in." she said with a small smile and wave before going around back.

Lettuce went in through the back door and went into to the kitchen. "Akasaka-san? I have the groceries you wanted." she said as she came in.

"Ah, thank you, Lettuce-san." Akasaka looked up from the pastry he was working on with a smile. "You can just put them over there and I'll deal with them." he said pointing to a counter beside him.

"Alright." she said, then left to go get changed.

She returned to the kitchen and returned to work. Lettuce notice Daisuke sitting at one of the tables and went to take his order. "Hello again, may I take your order?" she asked with a smile.

"Miss Lettuce? Oh right, you said you worked here so I guess I shouldn't be surprise." he said with a nervous smile while he scratch the back of his head.

She found his behaviour funny and let out a little giggle then re-asked her question.

"R-right, I would like to try a piece of the strawberry cake please." he said pointing to it on his menu.

"Of course." she said as she wrote in down on a small pad of paper before taking his menu. "I'll be back in a minute with your order." she said with a smile before she walked off to retrieve his order.

She went back to his table and place his order on the table. "Here you go, Daisuke-kun."

"Thank you, Miss Lettuce." he said, which she gave a nod and a smile to before walking off to attend to other customers.

It seemed to be a busy day because there was a lot of people so all the girls were running around -with the exception of Mint and Zakuro- trying to get to everyone.

Then Pudding came in announcing "It's now time for Pudding's spinning plate performance!" as she jumped onto her large ball and pulled out several spinning plates then proceeded to rolled around taking orders and serving customers.

She received many complements and sounds of awe. When Pudding finished her performance, everyone clapped. "Thank you, thank you! If you want to show your appreciation please give a tip!" she said waving a small cup around with tips written on it.

Ichigo laughed quietly and leaned over to Lettuce to say "Pudding always know how to make a little extra, doesn't she?" Lettuce laughed along and nodded.

Lettuce then walked over to the table Daisuke was at and asked "So, did you enjoy the cake?"

"Yeah, it was really good!" he said with a large smile.

"Our chef Akasaka-san is really talented. He makes many wonderful desserts." she said with her own smile.

Daisuke then payed for the cake and asked "Then would it be alright if I bought a strawberry cake to bring home for my family?"

"Of course" she said as she took the money and his dishes. "I'll go get one ready for you." she said and then walked off towards the kitchen.

She put a cake in a box then wrapped it with a red ribbon. When she was done, she went back to give it to him. "Here you are."

"Thank you, oh and uh thank you for earlier as well!" Daisuke said.

"It was no problem, Daisuke-kun." she said while waving her hands to further prove her point. "Well, then I'll show you out." When they reached the doors she gave a small bow and said "Please come again!" with a smile.

Daisuke nodded and then left while she returned to work.

The rest of the day went by like usual and ended with some very tired girls. They finished cleaning up then went home to get some well deserved rest.

**-Line break-**

* * *

I apologize for any grammar mistakes. Oh and if I'm using the honorifics incorrectly, could someone please tell me?

Until next time!


	8. Chapter 7 : Painting

**A not so peaceful Summer Break**

I'm so sorry for the long pause between updates, I've had so much school work that has been keeping me busy. I did say at the start that updates would mostly be sporadic. Anyways, I hope that this chapter helps to make up for it.

Disclaimer: I do not own DN Angel or Tokyo Mew Mew. They belong to their respective owners.

Now enough apologizing and on with the story!

* * *

**-Line Break- Morning-**

The morning passed by similar to the previous one, traps and all. Daisuke sat down at the table to eat his breakfast when his mother reminded him "Don't forget that you'll be stealing _The Golden medallion_ tonight at nine o'clock. I already sent out the warning card so there's no going back."

"Right" he said as he finished his breakfast. He cleaned up his dishes and went back up stairs to gathered a few things and came back downstairs.

He passed by the living room where his father was reading the news paper. Lowering his paper a little, Kosuke asked his son "Where are you going?"

"I'm going out to find a place to paint." he said pointing to the satchel across his torso as he made his way towards the front door.

"Alright then." his farther said with a smile as he returned to his paper.

Daisuke quickly put on his shoes and ran out the door. "It's such a wonderful day. The weather is perfect for painting." he said with a smile as he walked down the street.

He made his way to a park not to far away and sat on the edge of the fountain. From his position he could see a very large tree and decided that it would be nice to paint it and the beautiful flowers surrounding it. He set to work right away and pulled out his painting supplies. About three hours passed before he decided to take a small break and eat the sandwich that he brought with him. He sat there enjoying the weather when he heard a scream.

He looked around but couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. "I wonder what that was." he thought out loud.

"_Remember last time we heard a scream in a park?" _Dark asked unusually serious.

"We met the Mew mews and help fight off an alien." Daisuke said quietly.

"_Right, I have a feeling this is going to end the same way."_ Dark said.

Daisuke nodded and quickly put away his things and hid them in a nearby bush without anyone noticing.

He then heard some commotion going on not to far away and headed that way without being seen. He made it there and quickly hid behind a tree like last time. He arrived just in time to see a creature, what he remembered was called a chimera animal, destroy a park bench. This creature was different then the last one he encountered. This one resembled a peacock except it had more of a humanoid shape. On top of that, it look as though it was more conscious of what it was doing. _"This one won't be as easy to defeat as flipping it onto it's back."_ Dark said.

Daisuke gave a nod and look around to see if the Mew mews had arrived yet. While he was looking, he notice that there wasn't just one alien but three this time. They were floating above the chimera animal as if waiting for something or someone.

Not even a full minute later did the Mew mews arrived. The pink mew yelled up to the aliens "Why do you have to keep attacking at a park anyway?" she said as if exasperated.

"_Dai, transform so we can be ready to intervene in case things get bad."_ Dark said still serious.

"Right" Daisuke whispered and did just that. With Dark now in control, he quietly called Wiz and hid on a low branch of the tree they were hiding behind.

As he watch the girls fight, he look for any weakness the creature might have. He notice that the creature was fast and would use its tail feathers to reflect light and temporary blind the girls so that they couldn't aim properly. He also notice that the only alien to engage the Mews was the one he remembered as Kisshu, the one he fought last time.

"_We might have to intervene soon, things aren't looking to good for the Mew mews."_ Daisuke said as he watched too.

Dark nodded and prepare to fly up to meet the two aliens who were watching from a far. He flew up behind then in order to throw them off guard and it worked because when he spoke the younger one jumped while the older one tense in preparation. "So, are you friends with Pointy ear?" Dark asked pointing to the one fighting the pink mew.

It was the older one who responded. "Yes, you must be the one he mentioned." he said in a cold, calculating tone.

"The cold type I see. And if I am?" Dark said with a smirk.

"Heh, your just like Kisshu said you were, annoying." the younger one said before attacking. He flew straight at Dark and threw a few punches, which Dark evaded with ease.

"_It seems their plan is for __S__horty__ to engage while the o__ther__ watch and analyze__s__."_ Dark thought as he continued to dodge punches and kicks alike. _"What are you going to do?"_ Daisuke asked sounding a little worried. _"Obviously, I'm not going to let them do what they want to do."_ Dark said in his head with a smirk forming on his face and a plan forming in his head.

The older one saw the smirk and looked at him suspiciously. He was about to engage when Dark suddenly plunge down toward the fight bellow them. "Hey there Mews" he said as he flew past the humanoid peacock. "Thought you could use a hand."

"Dark!" a few of the girls said

"You again!" he heard Kisshu say.

"What's up Pointy ear?" Dark said in a mocking voice.

"Stop calling me that!" he said angrily. "Chimera, ATTACK!" he yelled as he was joined by his companions.

"What are you doing here?" the pink one asked as they all dodge a few attacks from the aliens and chimera alike.

"Well, I was just hanging around when I heard the commotion. I couldn't simply walk away and miss all the fun." he answered back.

"Glad you came by, because now I can get payback!" Kisshu said as he flew straight at Dark.

"Like I said, don't want to miss all the fun." Dark said as he engaged Kisshu in hand to hand combat.

They exchange a few punches but only Kisshu was hit a couple of times. They put a little distance between themselves and their opponent and stared down one another.

"Hey Kisshu! Don't let him beat you like that!" the youngest alien called from his fight with the little yellow mew.

"Shut up, Taruto!" Kisshu called back as he wiped his face from where Dark manage to land a hit.

They engaged again, but this time Dark got a good punch in that knock Kisshu back a few feet.

While Kisshu tried to regain his breath, Dark flew toward the chimera that the pink, purple and blue mews were still fighting. The yellow mew was still fighting the youngest alien, now know as Taruto, while the green mew was busy fighting the older alien.

Just as the creature was about to attack, Dark threw a black feather in front of it as a distraction. The creature look over to Dark and it just suddenly stopped.

The girls looked a little confuse by the sudden stop, but before they could take the opportunity it gave them, the peacock creature started doing a weird dance. This confused everyone even more.

"What is it doing?" the pink mew asked.

"I think it's doing a mating dance." the purple mew said as the creature started to walk towards Dark making some weird noises.

"It seems even mutated creatures can't resist my charms." Dark said as he laughed a little. _"Dark, this isn't the time!"_ Daisuke said a little exasperated.

Everyone sweat dropped at that but the girls quickly got back on track. While Dark distracted the creature by simply being there, they attacked from behind. The three mews used their attacks together and the creature was destroyed. All that was left was what looked like a blue jellyfish and a pink glowing orb. A pink furry ball came and ate the blue jellyfish thing and grabbed the pink orb and left. The Mews didn't seem to concern about it so Dark brushed it off.

Instead he turned his focus back to the aliens who looked as if they were about to retreat. The three of them all disappeared leaving only a few destroyed benches and some tired mews the only proof they were ever there.

"Thanks, I guess" the pink mew said looking over towards Dark.

"Always a pleasure to help some lovely ladies in need." Dark said with a wave of his hand in front of himself and a small bow at the waist. He straighten up before stating "I don't think I caught your names the last time we met."

The girls hesitated a couple seconds while looking at each other but then gave a nod to one another.

"I'm Mew Ichigo." the pink mew introduce herself.

"Mew Pudding is my name!" the yellow one said with a large smile.

"My name is Mew Lettuce." the green one said with a small nervous smile.

"If you must know, I'm Mew Mint." the blue one said in a snobby tone.

"Mew Zakuro." the purple one said simply and to the point.

"Pleasure to meet you all." Dark said with a small smile which would make many of his fangirls swoon, but only caused a few of the mews to blush. "Well, I best be going." he said in an over polite tone that didn't match his smirk. "See you ladies around." he said as he took off before any of them could speak.

He flew back to the fountain from earlier and landed in some trees just in case someone was around before transforming and giving control back to Daisuke. Daisuke then went to retrieve his stuff from the bush he hid them in. He look at the time on a clock not to far away and notice he still had a couple of hours before having to get back home and he still hadn't finished his painting yet. So he found the spot he was at earlier and set his stuff up to finish his picture.

About ten minutes pass before he notice five girls walking by. It seemed that they notice him too because the one with long green hair in twin braids walked over to him with the others following.

Daisuke recognize the girls as the Mews in their normal forms. "Miss Lettuce?" Daisuke said when she was close enough.

"Hello, Daisuke-kun. What are you doing here?" she asked as her friends came up behind her.

"You know him, Lettuce? Wait didn't you come by the cafe?" the girl he figured was Mew Ichigo asked.

"O-oh right, let me introduce you. This is Daisuke, we met when he was looking for the grocery store, but couldn't find it so I helped him." Lettuce explained.

"When was that?" the girl he knew as Mew Mint asked.

"It was when I went out to get the groceries Akasaka-san asked for yesterday."she said adding on to her explanation.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you, Daisuke, I'm Ichigo. But if you don't mind me asking, why did you get lost trying to find the grocery store?" Ichigo asked.

"W-well, I'm not from around here. I came here from my hometown with my family for summer vacation." he answered.

"So that's why. Well in any case my name is Mint." the blue haired one said.

"I'm Pudding! Nice to meet you!" the little one said with a large friendly smile.

"Zakuro, nice to meet you." the taller one said in an almost bored tone.

"It's nice to meet all of you." Daisuke said with a nod from his position on the edge of the fountain.

"If you don't mind me asking Daisuke-kun, why are you here?" Lettuce asked.

"O-oh, I was painting." Daisuke said showing some of his tools.

"Painting?" they all asked in unison.

"Yeah, it's not done yet, but you can take a look if you want." he said pointing to his canvas.

They all look at it and you could see from the look on their faces that they thought it was good.

"It's beautiful!" Lettuce said as she looked it over.

"Pudding agrees!" Pudding said bouncing up and down.

"It's so pretty!" Ichigo said admiring the painting.

"I'll admit it isn't bad." Mint said with a small smile.

"It's good." Zakuro said with a very small smile.

"T-thank you." Daisuke stuttered not used to so much praise for his paintings. "L-like I said, it's not done yet, but I hope that when it is it will be worthy of all your praises." Daisuke said with a small blush.

"I'm sure it will be." Lettuce said with a soft smile with the others nodding and giving their own smiles.

"T-thank you." Daisuke said, his small blush growing a little.

"Well, we have to get going now. Hope the rest of your painting goes well!" Ichigo said as she wave good bye.

The others also wave goodbye and they all walked off. Daisuke waved back until they were out of sight before continuing his painting. _"I guess they don't suspect anything."_ he thought to himself.

Once he was finish his painting he packed up and headed home to get ready for a night of stealing.

**-Line Break-**

* * *

As always, I apologize for any mistakes. And I can finally use the girls names now for this side of the story instead of their colours! Whoo!

Until next time.


	9. Chapter 8 : Second battle

**A not so peaceful Summer break**

I know it's quite late and I'm sorry. In any case here is the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own. Both shows/books (and everything else) belongs to their respective owners.

Now on with the story!

* * *

**-Line Break- The next afternoon-**

Today the cafe open later in the day, but the girl showed up earlier than usual. Just like yesterday they were all gathered in the basement of the cafe. Apparently the boys had some news for them.

"Thanks to some information we were able to gather, we found out that another warning card has been sent. Dark plans to steal the _The Golden medallion_ at nine o'clock tonight." Akasaka explained.

"Let me guess, you want us to go out there tonight to catch him." Ichigo said.

"Yes." Shirogane simply stated.

"He won't get away from Pudding this time!" Pudding shouted.

Right before they had a chance to go upstairs they heard an alarm. Shirogane was at the computers in a matter of seconds, pulling panels up onto the large screen above them. "Aliens." he turned towards the girls. "Go! Tokyo Mew Mew!"

They all nodded and pulled out their pendants while they shouted out "MEW MEW STRAWBERRY METAMORPHISIS!" "MEW MEW MINT METAMORPHISIS!" "MEW MEW LETTUCE METAMORPHISIS!" "MEW MEW PUDDING METAMORPHISIS!" "MEW MEW ZAKURO METAMORPHISIS!" (Que transformation music)

It took only minutes before they arrived at the park. This time the chimera animas resembled a humanoid peacock. On top of that, all three of the aliens where here this time.

"Why do you have to keep attacking at a park anyway?" Mew Ichigo said in exasperation.

However she was ignored and soon the battle was underway. It seemed like the chimera animas were getting stronger and stronger lately because recently the girls seem to have more trouble defeating them. The first minute of the battle showed that the creature was both fast and strong. Every time one of the girls tried to attack, the creature would use it's tail feathers to reflect the light in order to blind them into missing their target. It didn't help that Mew Ichigo was busy with fighting Kisshu, who also kept teasing her.

Lettuce along with the others found it strange that Pai and Taruto just stayed out of it. She thought they were planing something, but couldn't think of what when she was preoccupied with the enemy in front of her.

Most of the girls showed their surprised when Dark flew past the creature. "Hey there Mews. Thought you could use a hand."

"Dark!" a couple of the girls said.

"You again!" Kisshu said.

"What's up pointy ear?" Dark said in a mocking tone.

"Stop calling me that!" he said angrily. "Chimera, ATTACK!" he yelled as he was joined by his companions.

"What are you doing here?" Mew Ichigo asked Dark as they all dodge a few attacks from the aliens and chimera alike.

"Well, I was just hanging around when I heard the commotion. I couldn't simply walk away and miss all the fun." he answered back.

"Glad you came by, because now I can get payback!" Kisshu said as he flew straight at Dark.

"Like I said, don't want to miss all the fun." Dark said as he engaged Kisshu in hand to hand combat.

"He fights pretty well." Mew Mint said with the other Mews nodding as they all saw how only Kisshu was getting hit.

They couldn't watch for long though, because the two remaining aliens attack along with the humanoid peacock. Taruto engaged Mew Pudding and Pai engaged Mew Lettuce. That left Mew Ichigo, Mew Mint and Mew Zakuro to deal with the chimera animal.

Just as it was about to attack a black feather zoomed by. The creature look over from where it came from and then the creature froze.

The girls looked a little confuse by the sudden stop but before they could take the opportunity it gave them, the peacock creature started doing a dance. This confused everyone even more.

"What is it doing?" Mew Ichigo asked.

"I think it's doing a mating dance." Mew Zakuro said as the creature started to walk towards Dark making some weird noises which drew the attention of the two groups who were fighting one on one.

"It seems even mutated creatures can't resist my charms." Dark said as he laughed a little.

Everyone sweat dropped at that but the girls quickly got back on track. While Dark distracted the creature by simply being there, they attacked from behind. The three Mews who were fighting before combine their attacks while Mew Lettuce held off Pie and Mew Pudding did same with and Taruto.

All that was left of the chimera animal was the parasite, that Masha ate, and a pink glowing ball which Masha took to deliver back to it's owner.

The aliens retreated leaving only a few destroyed park benches and some tired mews the only proof they were ever there.

Mew Ichigo turned to Dark and said "Thanks, I guess."

"Always a pleasure to help lovely ladies in need." Dark said with a wave of his hand in front of himself and a small bow. He straighten up before asking "I don't think I caught your names the last time we met."

The girls hesitated a couple seconds while looking at each other but then gave a nod to one another.

"I'm Mew Ichigo." she introduce herself.

"Mew Pudding is my name!" Mew Pudding said with a large smile.

"My name is Mew Lettuce." Mew Lettuce said with a small nervous smile.

"If you must know, I'm Mew Mint." Mew Mint said in a snobby voice.

"Mew Zakuro." Mew Zakuro said simply and to the point.

"Pleasure to meet you all." Dark said with a small smile which caused a few of the mews to blush. "Well, I best be going." he said in an over polite tone that didn't match his smirk. "See you ladies around." he said as he took off before any of them could speak.

They all de-transformed into their normal forms. And simply took a few minutes to regain some of their energy -with the exception of Pudding who seems to always have energy to spare- before heading back to the cafe. They were walking through the park when Lettuce saw something out of the corner of her eye. She looked over and sure enough there was Daisuke.

The others noticed that Lettuce wasn't with them anymore, so turned around to see she was walking towards a boy by the fountain and followed her.

He looked up from what he was doing and asked slightly surprised "Miss Lettuce?"

"Hello, Daisuke-kun. What are you doing here?" Lettuce asked as her friends came up behind her.

"You know him, Lettuce? Wait, didn't you come by the cafe?" Ichigo asked remembering him -specifically his hair- from yesterday.

"O-oh right, let me introduce you. This is Daisuke-kun, we met when he was looking for the grocery store but couldn't find it, so I helped him." Lettuce explained.

"When was that?" Mint asked.

"It was when I went out to get the groceries Akasaka-san asked for yesterday." Lettuce added to her explanation.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you, Daisuke-kun, I'm Ichigo. But if you don't mind me asking, why did you get lost trying to find the grocery store?" Ichigo asked.

"W-well, I'm not from around here. I came here from my hometown with my family for summer vacation." Daisuke answered.

"So that's why. Well in any case, my name is Mint." Mint said.

"I'm Pudding! Nice to meet you!" Pudding said with a large friendly smile.

"Zakuro, nice to meet you." Zakuro said in an almost bored tone.

"It's nice to meet all of you." Daisuke said with a nod from his position on the edge of the fountain.

"If you don't mind me asking Daisuke-kun, why are you here?" Lettuce asked, repeating her question from earlier.

"O-oh, I was painting." Daisuke said showing some of his tools.

"Painting?" they all asked in unison.

"Yeah, it's not done yet, but you can look if you want." he said pointing to his canvas.

They looked at it and they could all agree that even though it wasn't done, it was still good.

"It's beautiful!" Lettuce said as she looked it over.

"Pudding agrees!" Pudding said bouncing up and down.

"It's so pretty!" Ichigo said admiring the painting.

"I'll admit it isn't bad." Mint said with a small smile.

"It's good." Zakuro said with the smallest smile.

"T-thank you." Daisuke stuttered. "L-like I said, it's not done yet, but I hope that when it is, it will be worthy of all your praises." Daisuke said with a small blush.

"I'm sure it will be." Lettuce said with a soft smile with the others nodding and giving their own smiles.

"T-thank you." Daisuke said his small blush growing a little.

"Well, we have to get going now. Hope the rest of your painting goes well!" Ichigo said as she wave good bye.

The others also wave goodbye and they all walked off. Daisuke waved back until they were out of sight.

When they turned the corner the teasing began. "So, Lettuce, what do you think of Daisuke-kun?" Ichigo asked with a knowing smile.

"W-what do you m-mean?" Lettuce asked not quite understanding Ichigo's smile.

"Do you like him?" Mint joining in on Ichigo's side.

"I-I think he's very nice if that's what you mean." Lettuce said with a small blush forming.

"You two should leave her alone. She'll talk to us when she's more comfortable about it." Zakuro subtlety teasing Lettuce as well.

Pudding still confused about what the others were hinting at remained quiet.

Lettuce didn't say anything, just blushed and kept her head down. Thankfully the girls left it a that when they could see the cafe coming into view.

**-Time skip- Evening-**

The girls were just cleaning up when Shirogane called them to the basement. When they were all gathered he started to explain.

"Last time we were caught off guard. This time we'll be waiting for him near the museum. We don't want to be spotted by officers so you'll be waiting on a roof top a little ways away. Besides that, it will be similar to last time."

The girls nodded then went to changed out of their waitress uniforms. They headed to the museum and found a secluded spot to transformed. When they were done they jumped up to the roof tops and got ready.

"We should try a different approach this time." Mew Zakuro suggested.

"Good idea Zakuro-onee-sama, but what?" Mew Mint asked.

"It's obvious that he has more stamina than us." Mew Ichigo contributed to the conversation.

"Then we just need to have more!" Mew Pudding said as if it was obvious.

"Not necessarily, it just means we can't let it drag on like the chase last time. It's also true that he has an advantage when he's in the air, so instead of trying to chase him down when he's flying we should keep him from getting into the air." Lettuce explained.

"Good idea." Mew Zakuro nodded in agreement.

"So all we need to do is keep him from getting into air and end it quickly." Mew Mint stated.

"Sounds easy enough!" Mew Ichigo and Mew Pudding said at the same time.

They all agreed on a plan and waited for Dark to show up. They didn't have to wait too long because soon they saw a figure in the distance approaching them. They watch until he landed on the roof in front them and folded up his wings.

"And what do I owe the pleasure?" Dark said in mock politeness.

"We heard about the warning card you left. So we came to stop you this time!" Mew Ichigo said.

"Why do you want to stop me?" Dark asked as he crossed his arms with a small smirk beginning to form.

"So you'll return the things you stole." Mew Pudding shouted while pointing a finger at Dark.

"And so you'll answer our questions." Mew Zakuro said in a cold tone.

The other mews nodded to each other and they all sprang into action. Mew Mint and Mew Lettuce jumped towards him planing on holding him still, but he evaded by jumping back. Mew Pudding jumped into the air and shouted "Mew ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno!" only he jumped to the left to avoid it. Mew Zakuro tried her attack right after, but he managed to get out of the way even though he had barely enough time to react. He even evaded Mew Ichigo who tried to grab him from behind.

One thought was running through all of their heads. _"He's good."_

"Nice try, but you're going to have to do better than that." Dark said as he took out a feather and held it in front of himself.

The girls prepared themselves for an attack, but were caught off guard when Dark mumbled a few words and the feather emitted a bright light that forced the girls to cover their eyes as to not go blind.

The light only lasted a couple of seconds and when it was over they quickly looked up to where Dark was before, only to see he wasn't there. They split up and began searching in different areas but when they met up later they all came up empty handed.

"Dang it, he got away again!" Mew Ichigo said annoyed that they didn't get him this time either.

"He certainly lives up to the role of a Phantom thief." Mew Zakuro said.

"It won't be easy to catch him." Lettuce said and they could all agree with that.

**-Line break-**

* * *

Like always, I apologize for any mistakes and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Until next time!


End file.
